Game systems that execute multiple game actions on behalf of players in game spaces hosted by those systems are known. In those systems, the players are typically enabled to initiate requests to perform game actions in the game spaces through game interfaces implemented on client computers. Such requests are then transmitted to those systems for execution in the game spaces. Execution of some game actions, such as maneuvering game characters, may be executed instantly by those systems. Execution of some other game actions, such as crafting virtual item and training troops may require extended time before completion. For example, a crafting action initiated by a user typically takes hours or even days to complete in those systems depending on the types of items being crafted (crafting rare virtual item typically takes longer for completion in those systems).
In those systems, speedup option may be available for a user to speed up a given game action being currently executed in the game space. Such a speedup option typically costs virtual currencies. By using the speedup option, the user may request those systems to complete the execution of the given game action in the game spaces instantly so that the user does not have to wait for the completion.